The Cat On The Bed
by SilentOne101
Summary: Heero and Duo are at a safehouse...and Heero finds a furry feline on his bed. see what happens when he has to tell Duo this....Feedback loved!


Title: The Cat On The Bed  
Rating: PG  
Pairings: 1x2  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: Humor, fluff, mild language  
Disclaimers; I don't claim any ownership over our beloved G-Boys….except in my dreams where I make them do every one of my nasty little….::grins sheepishly:: Well, you get the picture, right? I make no money so therefore, don't sue!  
Author's Notes: I felt like writing something silly and spoofy….and my two wonderful cats just happened to feed my muse at the right moment. So, without further ado, please enjoy my attempt at some light humor and remember, feedback is worshipped!  
  
Heero glared at the safe-house in front of him as if his look alone could somehow make it more appealing in the dying light. Large, ominous gray clouds hung low overhead, spatterings of rain slowly starting to fall. Heero mumbled something in Japanese low under his breath so Duo, who stood several feet in front of him, wouldn't hear.  
  
"Geez! This place is crap! We should have stayed back at that school we passed earlier!" Heero agreed, although it would take an interrogator to get him to mention that out loud. He wasn't normally picky about where he stayed, as long as he had room to maneuver if need be. But even he, with his limited standards, had to grimace at the rank smell that was wafting in his direction, and glance almost-nervously at the unstable structure the small house seemed to be built from.  
  
But just as Heero was about to suggest going back to that school, the rain started to fall in earnest, and both teenage boys glanced at each other before jogging into the building, their senses on high alert for anything suspicious. Duo went around and checked the three closed doors, yelling from inside one of them that everything there was safe, albeit gross.  
  
Heero checked out what appeared to be the kitchenette, turning the nozzle on the sink and hitting the head of the spout a couple of times to see if water actually came out. He wasn't particularly shocked when it didn't. He wouldn't have drank it anyway. Duo muttered some colorful words in English as he tripped over something in one of the rooms, and the corners of Heero's mouth turned slightly upwards. Not exactly a smile, but something that Heero used to acknowledge amusement.  
  
"I've got my room!" Duo announced, glancing around the giant open space of the "family room" and wrinkling his nose.  
  
"Hn." Was all Heero said, leaning against the counter which creaked under the pressure. Heero raised an eyebrow a fraction before easing some of his weight off of the structure, placing most of his weight back on his feet. Duo grabbed what appeared to be a stool and tried to sit down, only to have it almost break beneath his weight.  
  
"There's another bedroom and a bathroom, although I would piss inside Wing before I even thought about using it." This earned Duo a glare, but the braided pilot just shrugged it off. There is actually some minor bedding in both rooms. You know, pillowcases stuffed with newspapers and a sandpaper blanket, the usual standard stuff." Heero was going to say something but Duo's yawn stifled anything Heero was going to say. "I'm hitting the hay in a minute. I just figured you would like to know that there are two bedrooms so that I won't be invading your space again."  
  
Heero remembered all too well the last time they had to share a space. They had been on separate missions, but they were in such close vicinity that both had chosen the same safe-house without any prior investigation to see if anyone else was there at the time. They had arrived at almost the exact same time, Heero being there only minutes before Duo, and both had wanted the only bed in the house. They had ended up sharing, although Heero had been pissed about the invasion of his space, and Duo had promised to never do that again. He'd sleep on the couch rather than suffer the hard kicks and punches Heero threw his way when he made too much noise in his sleep.  
  
"Good night, Heero. See you in the morning…" A burst of lightning and a thick, crackling noise of thunder shook the already unstable house. "…I think." Duo ducked into the last door on the right, closing it firmly behind him. Heero moved to check out the other two doors, determined to find out which was the other bedroom.  
  
He opened the middle door, and after only a few seconds he had to agree with Duo again for the second time that evening: Yes, he would piss inside Wing before he ever thought about using the bathroom. He moved to the last door on the left, and he was glad to see the bed against the wall.  
  
It was standard military size, which to normal people meant "extremely small and very uncomfortable". But Heero didn't care. He placed his small duffle next to the door and he rummaged through it before he found his flashlight, double-checking to make sure that the batteries were still there and operational.  
  
He flashed the beam of light all around the room, his nose crinkling as the foul odor of rot and waste hit his nostrils. There were four bags of obviously rotting garbage sitting in the far corner, but at the moment, Heero wasn't really up to scrutinizing it, he was too goddamned tired.  
  
Heero sat on the bed, and as he started to stretch, a loud hissing noise was heard and Heero was instantly on alert. He flashed his light to where the noise had come from, and he almost gasped when he saw the large black and white cat curled up on the center of the bed. Its ears were back, and its tail was fluffed to probably three times its size.  
  
He mumbled another set of choice curse words in Japanese as he reached down to remove the offending cat when a clawed paw reached out in lightning-quick motion and landed a set of three, perfect claw marks on his hand that were already starting to bleed. Heero frowned, his cursing growing louder, and tried again only to get the same results on the other hand.  
  
"Stupid goddamned cat!" He muttered, trying again in vain to move the creature from it's obviously warm and comfortable spot on the middle of the bed. But after ten minutes, with the cat still firmly in place, Heero had had enough. With great reluctance, he opened his door and padded the several feet down the hall to Duo's room, intent on making the man switch bedrooms with him, or something.  
  
But after he opened the door, and he saw that Duo was, in fact, curled up asleep on the bed, Heero found he really didn't want to wake him. From what Heero had gathered, Duo had been on a mission for almost two weeks, the only chance of sleep coming in the wee hours of the morning, and then only for a couple of hours. He made to leave the room, intent to remove the cat once and for all when Duo's sleep-husky voice rose from the bed.  
  
"H…ro..mmm….yu…wam..sumfthin?" Duo's head buried into the pillow, a harsh rustling sound coming from the pillowcase. Heero was going to say 'never mind,' but Duo had already woken up, so there was no point in ruining the opportunity.  
  
"There is a cat on my bed." Heero stated simply, as if he was remarking on the weather patterns of Antarctica. He could see Duo raise an eyebrow, even though the long-haired pilot hadn't opened his eyes.  
  
"So get it off." Duo's voice was still thick with sleep, but it was more coherent now.  
  
"I tried. I can't." The next words were said through gritted teeth. "Can I stay with you tonight?" At this, Duo did open his eyes, and they were wide with shock.  
  
"You can't get the cat off your bed?" Duo tried to make his voice sound dry, but the braided pilot couldn't help the laugh that escaped his throat. Heero crossed his arms over his chest and sniffed indignantly.  
  
"It's really not that big…"  
  
"Not that big of a deal?! Are you crazy! You're never going to live this one down, let me tell you!" Duo was sitting up in bed, laughing hysterically at Heero's expense, which Heero wasn't too happy over. "Mr. You're-Invading-My-Space-Leave-Me-Alone, Mr. I'm-A-Suicidal-Maniac-Whose-Trigger-Happy, and Mr. Perfect Soldier…" Heero grimaced at all of those terms, "…can't get a CAT off of his bed?! HA!" Duo was practically rolling on the bed, clutching his sides as he tried to regain his breath. "This is too funny!"  
  
After several moments, Heero started to leave the room, having had enough of Duo's antics for the night. But just as he was about to leave the room, Duo reached out and grabbed Heero's wrist, tugging lightly. "That's all right, Heero, you can stay with me tonight." Duo's voice was still twinged with amusement, but Heero could tell the offer was serious.  
  
After a moment of thinking on it, Heero nodded his head once and made his way to the other side of the bed. He crawled in next to Duo, who scooted over enough so Heero would have some room, and he mentally sighed as he felt exhaustion creep over him. And, in moments, his eyes were closed and his breathing went into an even cadence that told Duo that his stoic partner had, indeed, fallen asleep, even though Duo was dangerously close to him and was completely in Heero's "space".  
  
It took a little longer for Duo to fall asleep, his thoughts drifting to the way Heero had unconsciously moved closer to Duo, his chest practically pressing against Duo's back. Duo felt the warmth of his friend's body, felt the rapid beating of Heero's heart against his back, and he, too, was soon falling back into the peaceful slumber that had claimed him before Heero's arrival.  
  
The cat, tired of it's position in the other room, ventured over to where Heero and Duo were sleeping, sneaking in the doorway that Heero had left open. And, without waking the two slumbering pilots, the cat curled up at their feet, a soft purr coming from within as it, too, joined the two young men in their dreams.  
  
The End!  
  
A/N: So, was it kind of funny? I thought it was cute in a way that I don't think I've ever written before. It took me about an hour to write, and pardon all of the mistakes because my beta is on vacation


End file.
